


7 Minutes in Heaven -- The Arcana Edition

by oceanatydes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arcana Modern AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, MC is genderneutral, Multi, Tags Will Be Updated As I Add Chapters, it's not that intense but i tagged it as mature in case, some of it is fluffy as hell some of it not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: "7 minutes in heaven...?" Nadia looks curiously at Julian. He grins mischievously."Basically, you go in a closet—""The purpose of the game is to make out with hot people." Lucio cuts in, smirking. "For example, me."Everyone pointedly ignores him."In a closet?" Nadia looks thoughtful."It's a tight space. Easier to get frisky, if you will."
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Comments: 42
Kudos: 209





	1. 7 Minutes in Heaven - The Arcana Edition

At Portia's insistence, you all decided to spend winter break together. You all live in various parts of the country, but you always make sure to get together at least a few times a year. Portia had messaged the group text asking about potential places to host and Lucio responded by spamming the chat with goat emojis. The chat devolved into chaos until finally Nadia graciously offered her house as a gathering place.

You arrived at Nadia's house about 30 minutes ago. Her house is beautiful, lush, and _gigantic_. You almost got lost wandering around, but Lucio's loud ass voice helped you find your way back to everyone. Asra flashes you a warm smile when you walk into the room where everyone's mingling. You raise an eyebrow as you realize what you've walked in on.

> "7 minutes in heaven...?" Nadia looks curiously at Julian. He grins mischievously.
> 
> "Basically, you go in a closet—"
> 
> "The purpose of the game is to make out with hot people." Lucio cuts in, smirking. "For example, me."

Everyone pointedly ignores him.

> "In a closet?" Nadia looks thoughtful.
> 
> "It's a tight space. Easier to get frisky, if you will."
> 
> "Ew, Julian." Portia makes a face.
> 
> "Sorry, Pasha. Just explaining the rules."
> 
> "How would we even decide who goes in."
> 
> "Spin the bottle!" Portia exclaims. Muriel looks unimpressed.
> 
> "I don't want to go into a closet."
> 
> "Bi and proud, am I right?" Julian grins. Muriel just stares at Julian.
> 
> "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Muriel. I'm sure there's an alternative." Asra smiles up at Muriel, who looks dubiously at the door on the other side of the room. Nadia offers Muriel a reassuring smile.
> 
> "Rest assured, Muriel, my closets are quite large, but if that is not sufficient you are always welcome to use one of the guest rooms."

Lucio clears his throat very loudly.

> "That's assuming it'd even land on him. I think we should focus on the real issue here—how is my partner supposed to see my gorgeous face in a dark closet?"
> 
> "I'm sure they'll survive."

Asra rolls his eyes.

> "Closets have lights, Lucio."
> 
> "Incandescent lights wash me out!"
> 
> "That's your fault." 
> 
> " _Excuse_ me?"
> 
> "Come on! Let's get started, already!" Portia's practically vibrating with excitement.

Nadia nods, and takes a seat on the floor. Everyone else follows her lead, except Asra and Muriel. Muriel shifts uncomfortably, glancing at the door. Asra speaks softly to him, and he begrudgingly nods after a few moments. The two of them join the rest of you on the floor.

> "May I present to you... the rowdiest of liquors... a Salty Bitters!" Julian pulls out a bottle from his coat in a flourish.

Nadia makes a face.

> "I believe I tried a 'Salty Bitters' once. It was atrocious."
> 
> "Don't worry. It's just an empty bottle." Julian wiggles it in the air.
> 
> "That's reassuring." 
> 
> "I think you should go first!" Portia beams at you.

You take a deep breath, and nod. You grab the bottle, the cool glass a sharp contrast to the warmth of your palm.

> "Here goes nothing."

You spin the bottle. It goes around, around, and around until finally it lands on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this works is you go to the chapter title of the character you want to read (or you can just go in order :) ). Each part is written to be unique to that character, so I think it'll be a lot of fun to check out each one. I might do some bonus ships after I get everyone's parts out!
> 
> I haven't written a fic in ages!! The formatting might be a bit odd / I might edit stuff frequently for readability purposes. Please leave comments! I love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> 12/8/20


	2. Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two best friends with unspoken feelings for each other get put in a closet alone?

...Asra. You two lock eyes, and they offer you a sweet smile. It's one you're intimately familiar with. It warms you from the top of your head to the tip of your toes.

"Ohhh!" Portia squeals, clapping with delight as she glances between the two of you.

"Remember that rhyme about sitting in a tree? K-I-S-S-I—"

"Stop." Muriel glares at Julian. He shuts up.

"Come on, let's head inside." Asra offers you their hand. You take it, standing up.

"Have fun, you two!" Julian calls after the two of you. 

Lucio follows the two of you as you trek down the hall and toward Nadia's walk-in closet. It's huge. There are walls and walls of designer clothes. The space is familiar, though. Nadia is always insisting you try on her clothes because she has more than what she knows what to do with. Perks of being the CEO of a fashion empire.

> "Bye!" Lucio slams the door behind you, leaving you both alone in the closet. Asra still hasn't let go of your hand.

Your eyes land on a soft pink blouse.

> "Oh! Do you remember this?" 

Asra nods, a fond smile on their face.

> "Nadi let me wear it to dinner when I came back from Singapore."
> 
> "You looked so stunning with that blouse and the white skirt."

Asra presses a soft kiss to your knuckles, then lets your hand go. They always do little things like this, but it never fails to make your heart jump.

> "These outfits are so beautiful." You gently run your hands across the fabric of her suits. They're all crisp, and pristinely pressed.
> 
> "They're lovely. I think you'd look wonderful in all of them." You giggle at Asra's words, but you know they mean them with all their heart.

It's been a long time since you and Asra have been this close, alone. You two had been best friends for years, but in the past few years, he's been more and more absent. He was always off on adventures, study abroads, whatever it was. You can count the times you knew where he was on one hand.

This is the first time you've seen him in months. He's back for winter break, but who knows how long that'll last? What if he up and leaves again? It's exhausting, never knowing where is he or when he's coming home.

> "You look worried. Is everything alright?"

You take a deep breath. "Just overwhelmed with all the clothing options."

Asra smiles coyly. "There's a lot to choose from. It's a shame this isn't a costume party, because Nadi has a divine eye for fashion."

He walks over to a massive faux fur coat.

> "Only Nadi could pull off something like this." He laughs, his dimple showing. Your heart melts at the sight.
> 
> "I think you'd look beautiful in it." You smile, and you swear you can see a faint blush on his cheeks.

Your mind goes back to earlier. The thought of Asra leaving again is unbearable.

> "Asra... how long are you staying this time?"

His brows knit, the playfulness of the past moment now lost.

> "What?"
> 
> "After break. I feel like... I barely see you anymore."
> 
> They look at you with sad eyes. "I... I don't know. I'm sorry."

You sigh.

> "It just sucks, you know? Not knowing where you're going or when you'll come back." Your tone is more bitter than you meant it to be.

He knows. You two have had this conversation before.

> "Like, how am I supposed to deal with you always being gone when all I want is..."

When he opens his mouth to speak, his voice is soft. Like he's hoping for something but doesn't dare say it aloud.

> "When all you want is what?"

Your voice comes out quiet, barely above a whisper. A confession only you've known until this moment.

> ".. _For you to stay_."

You swear you can see their heart break a little when the words leave your mouth. Asra doesn't think; they just move toward you out of instinct, and pull you into a hug.

> "I wish I could be more certain. I wish I didn't have to leave you so often, but I promise one day I'll explain."

His arms are wrapped tight around you.

> "I just... I miss you, you know? It's not the same when you're not around."
> 
> "I miss you, too. So much. It kills to me to constantly leave you wondering where I am, or if I'm alright. I thought I was protecting you, but I was just causing you more pain. I'm so sorry."

You tighten your grip in his shirt as you feel your eyes water. He notices immediately, and pulls away to look at your face.

> "Oh, please don't cry, my love." He runs a gentle thumb across your cheek.
> 
> "What can I do to make it better?"
> 
> "...Kiss me."

Asra presses his lips to yours without hesitation. His lips are soft and plush. You can feel the tears rolling down your cheeks. He holds you so tenderly, so gently that you feel like you could fall to pieces in his arms and it would be alright.

You wrap your arms around his neck tightly, and he holds you like he never wants to let you go. You don't want him to. Unspoken words, apologies, and promises—all of them are in the way he kisses you. You two melt into each other, kissing until you're gasping for air. You break away, and the words tumble out before you can stop them.

> "I love you."

Asra looks at you with the warmest, most loving gaze you've ever seen.

> "I love you, too."

It's not a question, but a statement. You've told each other you love one another before, but this time it's different. It _feels_ different. You look at him, cradled in his warmth. Your lips brush against his once more and—

> "Jesus Christ! We give you ten more minutes and now you're confessing your love to each other? This is too much— _ow_!"
> 
> "Shut up, Lucio!" Portia's voice outside the closet door snaps you two out of your reverie.
> 
> "Oh my god, please don't tell me you all were listening to that." You're mortified. Asra purses his lips, his grip tightening around your waist.
> 
> "Not all of us! Just Lucio, me, and Julian." Portia sounds sheepish.
> 
> "It seems that our seven minutes are up."
> 
> You sigh. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Asra presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

> "Do you want to stay over at my house tomorrow? We can spend the day together. I owe you some explanations."

You look up at him, strangely hopeful. Your heart feels full.

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Can you tell I'm in love with Asra haha. 
> 
> This is definitely on the more sweet / emotional side of 7 minutes in heaven :') Asra's my favorite route out of everyone. 
> 
> It's so hard not to use names in these !! Especially bc it's canon that Asra is always saying MC's name. "Y/N" feels out of place in this, so I try to avoid it in these. 
> 
> Please comment what you thought! I love hearing what y'all have to say.
> 
> edit: wanted to go back in + alternate more btw he/they pronouns since Asra canonly uses both + I don't see this enough.
> 
> 12/8/20


	3. Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio is annoying as fuck, but he's really hot, so that makes up for it.

...Lucio. He smirks, running a hand through his hair. 

> "I hope your closet is well-lit, Noddy, otherwise they're not going to be able to see all _this_ in its full glory." He gestures to himself.

Nadia does not look impressed. You have to stifle a laugh. You cannot take him seriously.

> "They'll be fine. I trust you know your way in there?"
> 
> "Yeah, thank you, Nadia." You affirm, standing up.
> 
> "What? How do you know where Nadia's walk-in closet is?"
> 
> "She lets me borrow clothes all the time!"
> 
> "You never let _me_ borrow clothes." Lucio pouts.

Nadia pinches the bridge of her nose.

> "We can discuss this after you've had your turn."

Lucio perks up at the mention of the game.

> "Right! Come on."

He grabs your hand, and pulls you toward the living room.

> "Wrong way."
> 
> "I knew that! I was just testing you." Lucio grins, yanking you in the opposite direction. He's going to dislocate your fucking arm, and then it'll be 7 minutes in the hospital.
> 
> "In her own house?" Muriel's voice fades behind the two of you.
> 
> You two wander down the hallway. He doesn't pull as intensely, but keeps you close to him. You two reach the door, and it takes you a second to take it all in. You always forget how big this closet is. You shut the door behind you. Lucio looks around.

> "This lighting seems... acceptable."
> 
> You nod in agreement. It's just regular lighting, but if Lucio sees something special in that that's great.

> "Well? What are you waiting for? Ravish me." Lucio splays himself against the closet door dramatically.
> 
> You roll your eyes. "Right to it, huh?"
> 
> "We don't have time to waste! There's approximately six minutes left on the clock, so we'd better get kissing!" He puckers his lips, and you laugh. It's kind of adorable.
> 
> Lucio has always been striking, and tonight is no exception. His eyeliner is on point; combined with a killer fashion sense and heels, he's a knockout. Sounds like the ideal man to be locked in a walk-in closet with, except every time Lucio opens his mouth, he's really whiny and dramatic. But somehow it's... weirdly endearing? He wants attention so badly. You don't mind giving him it, but he needs to work for it.
> 
> "Mm, I don't think so."
> 
> "What?" He looks shocked.
> 
> "You haven't done anything to deserve my kisses."
> 
> "Deserve them? I deserve them just by existing!" He puffs out his chest.
> 
> "Somehow, I doubt that."
> 
> "Come on, everybody loves me! That definitely means I deserve them."
> 
> "Nadia hasn't given you access to her walk-in closet."
> 
> "Irrelevant. I have better fashion sense than her, anyway."

That's definitely not true. You can see the gears in his head shifting as he tries to come up with some way to get you to give him what he wants. He's not going to succeed. He's always been awful at negotiating deals. It's cute seeing him suffer, but you're running out of time, and you are not going to pass up the opportunity to tease him.

> "Let me kiss you."
> 
> His face brightens. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms!"
> 
> "But you can't touch me."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "You haven't earned these kisses, but it's pretty obvious you're desperate for them."

Lucio flushes slightly. Did you strike a nerve?

> "I'll give you what you want, but you need to play by my rules."
> 
> "Do your worst. I have an iron will."
> 
> "We'll see about that." You muse, stepping closer to him. His eyes rake up your body without any sort of shame.
> 
> "You're very attractive, you know."
> 
> "I know." You smirk wickedly. He grins, enamored by your confidence.

You've heard from Nadia about their prior... escapades. It was a funny conversation to have, but now you're privy to what Lucio likes. The best part is, he has no idea you know.

He puckers up again, but instead, you grab a fistful of his hair and pull, exposing his neck. He hisses in response, surprised but clearly delighted.

You kiss up his neck, slowly. He's vibrating with excitement. You work your way up his jaw, pressing soft kisses upward until you reach his ear. You can feel the way he tenses, trying to stop himself from touching you.

> "Does it feel good?" You drop your voice to a whisper.
> 
> "Yes, yes, that's great, keep going."

You oblige him, and kiss him. He responds immediately, slipping his tongue into your mouth. _Fuck_ , he knows how to kiss. He lets out a breathy moan as you tighten your hand in his hair. You grab his ass, and his hips jolt forward. You moan involuntarily.

The sound seems to be his breaking point. He wraps his arms around your neck, and presses flush against you. You would chastise him, but the way he's kissing you right now makes it hard to think about anything else.

> "Have I earned it yet?" He pulls away, biting his lip. His face is flushed, and he looks so damn handsome.

You don't answer. Instead, you lean in again, kissing him fiercely. He hooks a leg around you, and you grab under his thighs to lift him up. He instinctively wraps his legs around your waist. Lucio laughs loudly. It sounds... really genuine. It's lovely.

> "Was this your plan all along? To get me like this?"
> 
> You smirk. "Maybe. And if it was?"
> 
> "I'm fully onboard. Now, ravish me!" You laugh, kissing him again. You can feel him smirking against your lips.
> 
> "Mm.." he moans your name softly.

Three sharp knocks break the moment.

> "It's been seven minutes!" Asra calls from outside the door.
> 
> "Go away!" Lucio yells, and promptly goes back to kissing you.

You're definitely going to be in here for longer than 7 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Lucio is one of my favorite characters to write for. His personality is hilarious, and he's a gorgeous character. Certainly has a lot to atone for, but he's working on it.
> 
> Please comment what you thought! I love hearing what y'all have to say.
> 
> 12/8/20


	4. Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert meme of Janet chanting "top me, top me, top me"*

...Nadia. She chuckles softly.

You offer your hand to her, and she takes it, rising gracefully. You were always her knight in shining armor.

> "Come with me." She says softly.

You can feel many pairs of curious eyes on you, but neither of you say anything until you're deep into the endless hallway. You giggle, glancing behind you.

> "They're definitely going to be talking about us."
> 
> "I'm used to it. You know I always give people something to talk about."

You glance at her, the confidence in her expression invigorating. She catches your eye and smiles. Nadia is so fucking beautiful, and she knows it. You're definitely not her only admirer, but you are the only one who gets to go in a closet with her. Admirers - 0. You - 1. 

She pulls the door open, holding it open for you. She follows you inside, shutting it behind her. You glance around at all the clothes in her closet. There are so many of them that you recognize.

You run your hand across the fabric of one of her blazers, admiring its rich red shade. It was one of the first designs she came up when you were her muse.

It all started a few years ago, when Nadia was struggling to come up with designs for her Winter release. You offered yourself as a model for her to test her designs on, and it evolved from there. The collection she developed with you as her muse was one of her most successful. It outsold all her competitors in a matter of two days, and Nadia received an invitation the New York Fashion Week promptly after.

At her request, you accompanied her to NYFW, wearing the most divine cashmere tunic she made just for you. The paparazzi ate that shit up. A stunning designer with a beautiful model no one had ever heard of on her arm? They had a field day.

Your favorite part was witnessing her in action. Nadia glows when all eyes are on her, like a shining star. You couldn't help but fall a little bit in love with her as you watched her navigate that chaos of Fashion Week. You two did countless interviews together; all the while, she never hesitated to put the spotlight on you. She even had your name put in the program credits next to hers. You still have the booklet in your drawer back home.

She always let you borrow whatever you liked after that. You told her she was being too generous, but she insisted. You've been mistaken for a celebrity more than a few times with those Satrinava Originals. Nadia is always delighted when she hears the news.

> "I can't believe it's been two years since you released the _Vesuvia_ collection."
> 
> "You must be my muse again. You spark my creativity like no other."
> 
> You blush, laughing. "Have you tried writing poetry, Nadia? I think you could be just as successful in poetry as you are in fashion."
> 
> "I did when I was much younger, in my teenage years, though it was much more angst and much less flowery language."

The thought of emo Nadia is very intriguing. You turn around. Nadia isn't looking at the clothes. She's looking at you. She looks troubled, like she wants to say something, but it won't come out.

> "Are you okay, Nadia?"
> 
> "Yes, I am." She doesn't sound very convincing. "...I admit, I don't quite know how to approach this."
> 
> "Approach what?"
> 
> "You."
> 
> "Me?"

She sighs, rubbing her temple. You frown, stepping toward her and taking her hand in yours. You hate seeing her upset.

> "You know this is just a game, right? We don't have to do anything you don't want to."
> 
> "It's not that I don't want to... 'make out' with you, as Lucio puts it. I do. Very much so."

Your eyes widen comically. 

_Holy shit. Is that why she never denied those rumors?_

> "I just worry... what will happen afterwards? I don't want this to hurt our relationship. I cannot lose you. You're my muse... my closest friend."
> 
> "You could never lose me, Nadia." You hug her tightly, burying your face in her hair. She smells like coconut oil and jasmine.

She relaxes in your arms. Nadia pulls away after a moment, cupping your face. You lean into her touch.

> "How are you so adept at quelling my fears?"
> 
> "It's my speciality. I can be your muse, or your therapist." You wink, and she laughs.
> 
> "Indeed. You've always been multi-talented."

Her eyes trace over your features reverently. Hopefully. 

> "Oh, darling, what shall I do? All I want... all I want is to kiss you." 
> 
> "It's okay, Nadia. I promise, it's okay." You rest your hand on hers. She inhales sharply, her eyes meeting yours. "I want you too."

Nadia's hand rounds your neck and she presses her lips to yours. She kisses you once, twice, getting a feel for you. You grab at her shirt, your heart pounding in your chest. If only those paparazzi could see you now.

She pulls away, staring at you. Your head spins with the intensity of her gaze.

> "Art." She murmurs. "You are a work of art."
> 
> "Nadia--" Before you can finish your sentence, she captures your lips with hers again.

The way Nadia kisses is teasing, tantalizing, and entirely intentional. As if Nadia would be anything else. She slips her tongue into your mouth, letting you taste her desire before pulling away. You chase her lips, flushing as she watches you with amusement. _This_ Nadia feels like your Nadia--confident, powerful, and so fucking stunning.

> "Do you want to know why I let you borrow my clothes?" She says softly, tracing your lips with her thumb.

You look at her with those gorgeous doe eyes of yours.

> "I wanted a taste of what it would be like to spoil you. The way you deserve." 

You face flushes. No wonder she was always so amenable every time you asked to wear something of hers.

> "Not just because I look good in your designs?"
> 
> "That's part of the reason. It's also because you should only be dressed in the finest of fabrics. I've always had expensive taste, and you deserve nothing but the most luxurious designs on your skin."

She presses a kiss to your wrist, then to each of the pads of your fingers.

> "I would love to paint you. Have you model for me and hang up the portrait in my home." 

You've modeled many clothes for Nadia, before but for modeling for art? That's new.

> "Wearing what?"
> 
> "Nothing."

You blush deeply at the thought. Your body on display for all Nadia's guests..?

> "Wouldn't everyone see?"

"They would, but don't you think masterpieces should be put on display?"

She stares into your eyes, a slight smirk on her lips. Nadia runs her fingers across your jawline. You shiver.

> "What do you think? Would you let me paint you?" 

> "You can do whatever you want to me. W-With me!"

She chuckles softly.

> "Well, darling, how would you feel about silk ties?"
> 
> "Around my neck?"
> 
> "Your wrists."

Your splutter out a bunch of sounds, none of which are actually words. Nadia laughs, tilting your chin upwards. Her breath grazes your lips. 

> "I have a feeling my next collection is going to be a smash hit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Nadia is so lovely and beautiful. Her in her pink suit is *chef's kiss*. 
> 
> If you're wondering why no one interrupted them, its because no one knows how to get to the walk-in closet except Nadia and MC :') 
> 
> I was actually going to save Nadia for last, but I got a burst of inspiration so I wanted to share. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! I love hearing what y'all have to say. :)
> 
> 12/11/20


	5. Portia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my sexy yodelers, can I get a yeehaw?
> 
> This chapter is more NSFW than the others, but probably not for the reason you think.

...Portia. She offers you a brilliant, catlike grin. You smile back.

> "Well, what are we waiting for?" Portia stands, and you follow.

She takes your hand in hers without a second thought. It reminds you of all the times you two have gone exploring together.

> "Where is the closet, Milady?"

Nadia huffs fondly at the nickname.

> "Portia, call me Nadia."
> 
> "Sorry, Nadia!"

"I know where it is. I can take you there." You cut in, and Portia's eyes widen with curiosity.

> "You do?"

"That's right. You've been in there quite a few times." Nadia smiles warmly at you.

"Doing what?" Lucio squawks, and Nadia sends him a long-suffering look.

> "Trying on clothes, Lucio."

Asra rolls their eyes while Julian snickers. "What else would you do in a closet?"

> "Make out, obviously!" Lucio huffs indignantly.

You leave them to argue, gently tugging at Portia's arm. "Come on, Portia. Follow me."

You two exit the room, and walk down the hallway. Portia stares incredulously at the art lining the walls.

> "Nadia's house is so big! I feel like we could get lost in here."
> 
> "I did get lost." You reply sheepishly.
> 
> "Without me? We go on adventures _together_! We're partners in crime, remember?"
> 
> "Of course I do. It's not like I want to get lost without you." You mumble, squeezing her hand.

Portia beams at you, squeezing your hand back.

You two walk, and walk, and walk until finally you reach the walk-in closet. You and Portia enter it, gently shutting the door behind you. You've let go of one another now, eyes roving over the inside of the closet. Mountains of gorgeous clothing looms over you both.

There's a beat of silence as you two look around. You glance over your shoulder.

> "So....do you think they're going to try to listen?"
> 
> "Obviously."
> 
> "We should make it worth their while."

Portia's eyes light up. She nods enthusiastically.

> "Wanna make sex noises?" You whisper conspiratorially.
> 
> "Fake or real?"
> 
> Your face turns bright red. "F-fake!"
> 
> "Okay, just checking, You're welcome to let me know otherwise." She winks at you, and your face flushes even more.
> 
> "Ready?"

You nod, walking closer to the door. Portia follows your lead, leaning into your space. Her hair falls in her face, creating an utterly adorable picture that's shattered the moment she opens her mouth.

> " _OooHhhHhHh_ —!" She calls your name in a warbly tone that can only be described as sexy yodeling.

You follow her lead, offering up your best vibrato. " _AhhHHhHhHh_ , Portia! I didn't know you could do that with your elbow!"

Portia lets out a guttural noise as a response, and you have to clap your hands over your mouth to muffle your cackle. There's rattling outside the closet door.

> _"What the hell are they doing?"_ CueLucio's loud ass stage whisper.
> 
> Muriel's deadpan voice interrupts him. _"This is a terrible idea."_

You look at Portia, who watches you excitedly. You puff your chest out for maximum loudness.

> "HnnNnnnnnnG, I can't believe you just lifted me like a sack of potatoes!"
> 
> "These muscles aren't for nothing!"

Portia flexes, and it's hotter than she probably meant it to be. God, she is ripped. You have to look away for your own sake. When you turn back, Portia is cupping her mouth, angling herself so the sound hits the door but she's looking at you.

> "Wow, you're so flexible! I didn't know someone could bend like that."

You get into Warrior Pose #2 to demonstrate just how flexible you are. Portia squeals with delight.

> "You should get a protractor to check the angle!"

Portia's breath tickles your collarbone as she leans down and pretends to assess you with an imaginary tape measure. Her brow is furrowed brilliantly in faux concentration. You flex a little, just to show off. Portia is definitely eating it up because she leans closer to your arms, running her hands across your biceps.

You wait for the perfect moment to strike, then grab under her arms, pulling her against you. She's caught off-guard by the ploy, her feet tangling with yours as she tries to grab onto your shirt. She shrieks with delight and you howl with laughter as you both fall down in a pile of feather boas. The closet door is left wobbling from the force of your fall.

> "Grand finale time!" You glance at the door, steeling yourself for the best damn performance of your life.
> 
> "Harder, Portia— _oh_ , faster!"
> 
> " _Oh my god! Are they—"_
> 
> _"I'm leaving."_
> 
> _"No, Marion, wait for me!"_

You look back at Portia, whose face is bright red. She has no witty quip back; she just looks too flustered. Her face matches the color of her hair. You freeze as you realize what you just said, quickly letting go of her.

> "Sorry... too much?" You lower your voice, rubbing your neck sheepishly.

She blushes, shaking her head, and pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

> "No, that just... sounded pretty real."
> 
> "...Oh."

Now, it's your turn to blush.

Portia rolls off of you, and lies next to you. You two lay in the feather boas for a few awkward moments. You glance at the boas that cushioned your fall. Where the hell do you even get a chartreuse feather boa?

You clear your throat a few too many times until finally, you find your voice again.

> "How, uh, how much time do you think has passed?"
> 
> Portia looks around thoughtfully. "Probably four hours."
> 
> "What? That makes no sense!" You giggle. She grins at you, tossing a feather boa around your neck.
> 
> "What--"

Portia launches herself at you, and the two of you go rolling. She laughs, the sound full and rich in her chest as you two tussle. You try and get the one up on her, but she's way too strong for you. She manages to pin your hands above your head as your stare at her in admiration. She flashes you a triumphant smile, panting hard.

> "You're framed like a pretty painting with that blue boa around your head."
> 
> "To think, my own adventuring partner betraying me! What are you going to do now that you've got me like this?"

Portia blushes a bit, glancing away for a moment. Her grip around your wrists loosens, and when she speaks, her voice is surprisingly soft.

> "..Whatever you want me to do."

_What_.

As your brain goes into overdrive at the implication, you try to think of something good to say. Something, anything to say that will preserve the moment. What'd she say earlier? About making real noises? Oh god, here goes. You take a deep breath, trying to channel your inner fearless adventurer.

> "What I want to do...? Well, you know, our noises earlier were pretty good, but I think we should try and make them more, _ahem_ , authentic."

You are totally going out on a limb here, holy shit. For a second, you contemplate death-by-feather-boa, but stop when Portia offers you a cheshire-cat grin that makes your stomach do flip-flops.

> "Oh, for sure! Our audience deserves only our best, after all."
> 
> She cups your face gently, leaning in to tease you. Her nose brushes against yours, and you get a glimpse at the blueness of her eyes. The only ocean you've yet to explore.

> "I'm gonna kiss you." She whispers, her breath tickling your lips.
> 
> "Please."

Your eyes flutter shut as the two of you kiss. It feels like the world is suddenly amplified. Colors swirl in your vision so brightly they feel palpable. She bites your lip, and you let out a surprised noise, opening your eyes. She giggles, kissing you again, and again, and again. Her hands explore you like they would a hidden cave, running over every dip, ridge, and valley. No part of you is left uncharted.

> " _Portia_ \--" You gasp, your voice ragged.

When she pulls away for air, you're breathing way harder than you have any right to be. She bites her lip, her face flushed a deep red. She looks wrecked in the best way possible. You can't even imagine how you look right now.

> "That was good, but your noises could use some work." She boops your nose.
> 
> You splutter, blushing to high heaven.
> 
> "Work?!"
> 
> "Don't worry, I think I can help." She grins cheekily as she pulls you in close.

Portia made sure you were only making the most _authentic_ of noises from that moment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't bought any of Portia's coin scenes, so this is based off of a lot of guessing! Hope y'all enjoyed. The lore of her route is god tier, and it's very underrated.
> 
> Leave a comment! Tell me your favorite lines. I love hearing from y'all.
> 
> 1/12/21


End file.
